Military Charter of the Random Insanity Alliance
The Military Charter of the Random Insanity Alliance is a supplemental document to the ConstRItution of the Random Insanity Alliance defining the organization and operation of the Military of the Random Insanity Alliance. It was drafted up by C-zom, long time Head of Military Operations of the Random Insanity Alliance, and formally proposed alongside the Fifth Amendment to the Third ConstRItution in August 2010. After a government and alliance wide vote it became official on August 30, 2010. Charter text Foreword: The Military Charter of the Random Insanity Alliance acts as a grant of authority and rights, and a proper outlining of common unspoken laws, pertaining to the Military Command and it's staff extending upon the authorities detailed in Section 3, Sub-section vi, of the RIA constitution. The full list of limitations, proper structure, authority and rules binding The Military Command as one coherent force will be in reflected within these articles which have been approved by the majority of the Random Insanity Alliance. Article I: Preamble: The Military Command is a non-democratic hierarchy which is composed of three tiers of service: The Head of Military Operations, The Officer's, and The Cadet's. Section I: The Head of Military Operations is a constitutionally bound and democratically elected Cabinet position who's authority is to oversee the military of the Random Insanity Alliance. All matters relating to military intelligence, theory, expansion, planning, and the execution of military campaigns fall under the authority of the HoMo. The HoMo must also directly contribute to the construction of a military structure, doctrine, statistical monitoring and tech raiding system. Sub-Section i: The Head of Military Operations is bound to both the Constitution as well as this very charter. It is also the HoMo's duty to keep up to date, but still uphold, the written rules in the BRIgade Codex and Officer & Cadet Rulebook. The Head of Military Operations has the authority to adjust, change, delete or alter many of the systems within the military command including the Institute of Destructive Arts and Segmentum Library Guides, but there exist three core foundations of the Military Command that are protected by the Charter: The Military Hiearchy and it's structure, The Barbarossa Doctrine, and The BRIgade's. Amendments to this Charter may only be proposed by the HoMo and shall require the support of three out of five of the standing Officer's, as well as 2/3 approval of the Triumvirate. Section II: The Officer is a non-democratic position, assigned to a BRIgade from the Cadet Pool by the HoMo, who's services extend from the full responsibility of a singular BRIgade to being integral in the militaristic planning during war time with the HoMo via the Barbarossa Doctrine. The Officer has full autonomy over peace time management as well as war time planning of their BRIgade. The Officer is fully responsible for their BRIgade's upkeep and well being, and each soldier in it. As such all unjust attacks to and from their BRIgade, including reparations, is to be handled by the Officer or the HoMo, or the Tri. Sub-section ii: The Officer is a non-democratic position. Although they are elected by means of an efficient academical system, they can be removed at any time at the Head of Military Operation's discretion, be it for breaking the rules of either this charter or the Officer & Cadet Handbook, or for misbehavior. The Officer is officially tied to both of those aforementioned documents. All Officer's who retire from their position gain the status of Cadet; all Officer's who are dishonorably removed go back into the member pool. Section III: The Cadet is a semi-powerless, non-democratic position and the third tier in the Military Command. Their responsibility is to act as a second hand assistant to the Officer should the Officer see fit to hire them. That is the extent of the Cadet's power or influence over any systems within the Military. The Cadet position is gained by graduation in the Institute of Destructive Arts. Should an Officer ever retire from his/her position leading a BRIgade, the Cadet will be chosen to replace them. Sub-Section iii: The Cadet position is never lost. An Institute of Destructive Arts (Or any further academy) graduate will lose the position only when they have exited the alliance or cybernations itself but it is immediately restored should they return to the Random Insanity Alliance. Like the Officer, the Cadet is officially tied to it's rules in the Officer & Cadet rulebook. Article II: Preamble: The Military Command is bound to a singular Doctrine, further referred to as the Barbarossa Doctrine, which is a set of ideologies, theories, rules and expectations that bounds The Military Command as a cohesive and synergistic force during war and peace. Section IV: Firstly, The Barbarossa Doctrine is constructed around the ideology that one person should not oversee the sole execution of war but rather six should with equal power. Six individuals highly trained in military affairs and theory are each given a piece of the puzzle, and work together in fast succession to apply what they command against the enemy alliance. Each Officer is granted complete autonomy for their BRIgade and semi-equality to the HoMo during seasons of war and is expected to uphold their BRIgade entirely against the enemy alliance. As such, the entire face of the war is split into six tiers. High, Mid-High, Mid, Mid-Low and Low as well as "out of bRIgade" soldiers. The Barbarossa Doctrine itself is split into two tiers. Sub-Section iv: The first tier represents The Head of Military Operations who has full jurisdiction and authority over the Officer's in two subjects: Strategy and execution. All ideals, theories and strategies pertaining to the attack against the enemy is the responsibility of the Head of Military Operations. All strategies the HoMo passes down may be discussed and weighed and adjusted, but never usurped, by an Officer. The actual execution of the war after planning including sending out target orders and choosing the date and time for the attack also belongs solely to the Head of Military Operations or the Triumvirate should they see to attack at a particular time. Sub-Section v: The second tier represents the Officer's role in war planning. As each Officer controls a BRIgade, each Officer must assign their BRIgade targets from the full list of enemy nations in the alliance. This splits the strength ranges of the enemy alliance into five parts, with a sixth part being reserved to the Head of Military Operations to assign out-of-BRIgade nations targets. Once the Barbarossa Doctrine is completed in execution a fully complete target list will be viewable to all allied military government and the RIA's triumvirate. Sub-Section vi: A third tier of logistics exists in which autonomy is still in effect. Each Officer is fully expected and trained in staggering, and is expected to uphold their own BRIgade's stagger orders. Each Officer is also fully responsible for their BRIgade for peace mode/second wave. They choose who to send into peace mode and when, based on their own educated judgments. The Head of Military Operations handles the final logistical part; economic aid, while working closely with the Head of Economics. Sub-Section vii: The Barbarossa Doctrine works no differently in times of defensive warfare in which the RIA is attacked. Once an attack has been made against the Random Insanity Alliance the Military Command meets at the next available time mutually available and conducts plans accordingly. Article III: Preamble: The Military Command is bound almost externally from the alliance itself with the exception of the HoMo. This section details the web of rights and authority The Military Command has, as according to above doctrine and the constitution, as well as existing rulebooks. Section V: The heart of the RIA Military Command exists in the BRIgade. It is an optional, "front lines"-esque military organization which is compromised by voluntarily signed in members rather than the entire alliance. As such each Officer is only fully responsible to their BRIgade, not the entire strength range it covers including the alliance. Despite the BRIgade's accounting for enough soldiers to attack an entire collective alliance, they still do not amount to the whole RIA. Sub-Section vii: The Head of Military Operations is the only member of the RIA Military Command who has full military control over both the alliance member base and the BRIgade's. During times of war, as per the Barbarossa Doctrine, it is also the HoMo's jurisdiction to fill in the gaps the Officer's make with members from the alliance member base to complete the Target List. This is an authority not shared by the Officer's. Sub-Section viii: The Officer's full responsibility lies in their own assigned BRIgade. Beyond their authority to grant/deny tech raids, to answer for ghosts or illegal raids from our alliance, as well as the Alliance Defense program, The Officer has no control over the alliance members themselves in any form during war unless said member joins their BRIgade. When it pertains to their responsibility in their respective BRIgade's, the Officer must account for tech raids, reps, any subsidiary economic programs as well as maintaining their stats sheet as per the Wednesday-Monday roll call schedule. See Also Category:Random Insanity Alliance